Todo fue por la lluvia
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Anabell, va a pueblo paleta, al enterarse de que Ash ya había ganado, la batalla de la frontera y también para decirle algo muy importante, quien iba decir que se iba a encontrar con esa persona a mitad del camino
1. Llendo hacia ti

****

**_Konnichiwa, Bueno solo pongo que espero que sea de su agrado, es mi primera historia de Pokemon_**

**_No estoy muy segura si les gustara la pareja, demo, a mi me encantooo_**

**_Espero que sea de su agrado _**

**

* * *

**

**Todo Fue por la lluvia**

**Capitulo 1: Llendo hacia ti**

POV de Anabell

Tengo que hacerlo, no me puedo dar por vencida, falta poco, tengo que darme prisa, tengo que decirle lo que siento, tengo que lograrlo!...

Me siento tan cansada, no puedo dar ni un paso mas, siento como el aire se me va me apoyo en un árbol para recuperar mi respiración, veo el cielo, estaba cubierto de enormes nubes negras, al parecer muy pronto lloverá, si sigo aquí, seguramente no podré verte, ya que tal vez tu ya no estés en pueblo paleta, tengo que llegar hoy mismo!

Fin del POV DE Anabell

Anabell aun por el cansancio corría lentamente, sabía que tenia que correr lo más rápido posible pero sus piernas no daban más.

-Si hubiera traído a mis Pokemon esto no estaría pasando, pero si no salía lo mas rápido posible no podría haber llegado

Anabell seguía corriendo, vio como poco a poco los árboles disminuían mientras daban lugar un hermoso pueblo

-Por fin llegue… el pueblo paleta

Sin dudar un segundo bajo cuidadosamente, el precipicio que impedía seguir avanzando, pero dio un paso en falsa asiendo que se caiga, por suerte suya el precipicio no era muy alto, lo que provoco que solo se raspara la pierna

-Lo que faltaba, ahora solo falta que empiece a llover

Como dijo, empezó a llover

-Yo y mi bocota

Anabell caminaba entorpecidamente, ya que la herida no podía dejarle correr ni caminar muy bien…

-Esperen un minuto ahora que me acuerdo… donde vive ash!!-grito-demonios estaba tan concentrada en llegar aquí para luego no saber donde vive Ash!! Ay dios que voy a hacer!!

Anabel estaba a punto de darse por vencida, pero algo decía que siguiera adelante, por mucho que le costara siguió adelante, cuando iba a voltear una esquina, se tropieza con alguien, pero antes de que cayera, siente que alguien la cojia del brazo

-Anabell?

-Ash?

-Que haces aquí?-dijo, luego vio su pierna y vio como el liquido carmesí, recorría su pierna- Que te paso en la pierna?!

-Etto… es que me caí viniendo aquí

-Quien iba a decir que uno de los lideres de la frontera se cayera xD

-Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso ¬¬

-Yare Yare, ven vamos a mi casa-dijo

-Auch!! Me duele mi pierna

-Eso sera un problema…mmm ya se!-dijo y se agacho- Subete a mi espalda para poder llegar mas rapido…

-"Dios ahora que hago O/////O" Hai-dijo penosamente

Asi Ash y Annabel se encaminaron hacia la casa de Ash, ambos iban muy callados, solo se podian escuchar las gotas al chocar con el suelo

-Ah! Ahora que me acuerdo, no me respondiste que hacias aquí

-Uh! "Demonios que hago, ahorita no se ocurre nada" Etto… vine a… a… felicitarte! Por ganar la batalla de la frontera!!

-No sabes como me alegro! La verdad es que he estado solo durante un tiempo…

-Solo? Y Brock, May, Max?

-Brock regreso a su casa ya que su familia lo necesitaba, May y Max regresaron ya que querian tener unas cuantas vacaciones…

-Tus pokemon?

-Bueno últimamente, no tengo ninguna batalla, gracias a la batalla de la frontera, asi que los he dejado donde el Profesor Oak

-Ya veo…

-Cuanto tiempo estaras aquí?

-Bueno… no se es que el viaje salio de improviso U

-Si seras…

-Oye! òó

-Yare Yare

-Desde ese momento volvio el silencio, no es que incomodara a Anabell, es solo que le daba vergüenza…

-Bien lleguemas, es chiquita, pero cómoda

-Etto… yo no dije nada

-Ok, ok, sera mejor que entremos, si no podriamos pescar un resfriado, y tambien curar esa herida…

-Hai

Continuara…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bueno y que les parecio??, Me voy a demorar un poquito, en subir el proximo capi, tengo unos cuantos problemas, _**

**_ya q tngo que hacer varias cosas, aunque este en vacas, echenle la culpa_**

**_a mi nii-san, le digo a mi oka-san, que me metiera a un taller de teatro y pues me metieron_**

**_y todavia me metieron en una de actuacion, canto y baile, asi q ya saben lo muy ocupada q voy a estar, sin_**

**_mas rodeos los dejo, Sayounaraaaaa_**

**_Naomi-chan_**


	2. Curandote

**Konnichiwa!! Bueno antes que nada queria disculparme por demorarme**

**he tenido ciertos problemas como mencione anteriormente, espero que les**

**guste este capi...**

* * *

**Todo Fue Por la Lluvia**

**Capitulo 2.- "Curándote**"

Una vez entraran a la casa, Ash, la depósito en el sillón que se encontraba delicadamente

-Iré a traer un poco de alcohol, algodón y una vendas, enseguida vuelvo

Anabell, empezó a examinar la habitación, desde su punto de vista, Ash tenia razon, aunque su casa sea un poco chica era muy cómoda, y además se sentía un sentimiento que en ese momento sentía… "_**amor**_"

-Ya-dijo Ash entrando a la sala, haciendo que Anabell se asustara-traje alcohol, algodón y las vendas, eso si te va a arder

-Hai-dijo temerosa

-Te va a arder un poco así que te tendrás que aguantar

-Hai-volvió a decir

Ash le limpio primero la sangre que estaba derramada por toda su pierna, terminada esta acción le limpio la herida, Anabell se quejo del ardor que le provocaba el líquido, El joven se percato de esto, y empezó a soplar suavemente la herida

Anabell, sorprendida de este acto, quedo en shock, todo para ella era perfecto solo ellos dos, sin ninguna persona

-Etto… Ash-dijo temerosa- Ya me siento mucho mejor, yo puedo hacerlo sola

-Hai, aquí tienes las vendas

Anabell, tomo las vendas y se las puso en su pierna, una vez terminado, la sala quedo en silencio, hasta que un grito femenino proveniente de la puerta los alerto,

-Ash! Abre la puerta, me olvide las llaves!

-Hai! Ya voy _okaa-san_

_ -_Te lo agradezco Ash-dijo su madre- Mira a quien me encontré en el camino

-Ash!-grito una pelinaranja y a la vez tirándose encima del chico

-Misty!-grito, mientras perdia el equilibrio por el peso de la muchacha

-Nee, Felicidades Ash, por ganar la batalla de frontera-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Etto… Arigato

Anabell miraba la escena con cierta molestia…

Pov de Anabell

Quien es esa niña, porque esta abrazando a _**"mi" **_Ash, un momento porque se le esta acercando peligrosamente, esperen un minuto no estara pensando en…, no señor, no puedo permitirlo, por Kami-sama, si hago algo Ash me preguntara por que lo hice, ahhh!! Que hago, ya se! Si suelto a Espion, y le digo mentalmente que… kuso!! Me olvide mis pokemon!!! Por Kami, mi vida no puede ser peor, un momento esa nina, le acaba de dar un pico a Ash, Kuso!!! Y yo que queria ser la primera!!... ittai!, En que estoy pensando!!

Fin del Pov de Anabell

Ash se levanto, con el rostro totalmente rojo y Misty con una gran sonrisa

-cof cof-tosio Anabell

-ah! Misty, ella es Anabell es uno de los cerebros de la frontera

-yaayaa-dijo

-"Irrespetuosa"-penso misty- yaayaa

-¬¬ "Copiona"

-¬¬

-Ash! Podrias ayudarme a guardar algunas cosas por favor

-Hai!-dijo- ya vuelvo

Ash se retiro de la sala dejando a las dos muchachas mirandose

-Bien que relacion tienes con ash- dijo misty

-Como dijo el, yo soy uno de los cerebros de la frontera, solo vine a felicitarlo

-Nee Nee, ya lo felicitaste, y ahora vete

-Nee Nee-dijo remedándola en forma de burla- que pasa si no lo hago

-Niña insolente-murmuro

-feh!

-"Esta niña, me da mucha rabia!!"

-Pienso lo mi que tu

-Me alegro por… Matte! Leiste mi pensamiento

-Iie, que va

-Oie niña estoy hablando en serio

-Dos cosas-dijo- uno mi nombre es Anabell, dos soy psíquica, espero que así lo entiendas

-A quien le importa tu nombre, y no te creo que seas psíquica

-Crees que me importa

-Eres arrogante

-Igual tu…

La tension en la habitación aunmentaba poco a poco, por cada palabra que decian ambas muchachas

-Moo, ya me canse de ti, ire a la cocina, haber si puedo ayudar a Ash-dijo Anabell

-No, si yo lo evito

Asi empezo una corta carrera hacia la cocina, Anabell "caminaba" torpe por la herida, aunque daba lo mejor de si por ganarle a Misty, pero de lo que no se percato Anabell, es que su herida, empezaba a volver a sangrar

Continuara…

* * *

**La parte en donde aparece Misty, me dio mucha risa**

**en como se peleaban, jejejeje, ni pensar en el Pov de Anabell, jejeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Sayounara!!**

------------------------------------

**Suki-chan: **_me alegro que te gustara, la verdad entre a la categoria de Pokemon, y pense que no les gustaria, demo, una amiga me dijo que lo ponga y lo puse, espero que lo sigas leyendo, Bye!_

**Link-kun:** _La verdad estoy 100 de acuerdo contigo, anabell, debia andar con sus pokemon, para poder llegar mas rapido, y evitar la herida, jejeje, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, Bye!!_


	3. Peleando por ti

Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen y lamentamblemente nunca lo sera -.-U

**_Todo fue por la lluvia_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

Anabel no sentía como la sangre manchaba la venda con cada paso que daba, ni siquiera el dolor, ya que en lo único que en su mente pasaba era la intensión de ganarle a aquella vieja compañera de viaje de Ash, realmente sí que era un estorbo esa maldita zanahoria.

De alguna manera logro que Misty se detuviera por un instante, logrando que así tuviera ventaja de llegar más rápido hacia donde se encontraba Ash. Al fin llego a la cocina, Delia Ketchum colocaba la comida en la estantería, mientras que su hijo colocaba los embutidos en la refrigeradora, mas este cuando sintió la presencia de Anabel se sorprendió y más aun cuando vio que la herida de la chica sangraba.

-¡Anabel! ¡Tu pierna!- grito preocupado Ash

Cuando recién Anabel se detuvo, sintió el dolor de su pierna, comenzaron a temblar sus piernas y fue ahí cuando sintió como, por el dolor, perdía el equilibrio. Cayo en algo blandito, algo… cálido y blandito, Anabel observo a _aquello_ tan blandito que sostuvo su caída, su rostro se fue poniendo y más y más rojo al verlo, ¡Fue Ash, Quien había detenido su caída!

-¿Anabel te encuentras bien?-le dijo Ash debajo de ella

-S-Si…

-¿Por qué viniste? Sabes que tu pierna aun sigue mal y que con cualquier movimiento, se volvería a abrir-la regano

-Es que quería ayudar…

Genial, ahora era Ash el que se sentía culpable, al ver el rostro de Anabel. Suspiro, se sentó, de tal manera que aun Anabel aun estaba encima de ella. Ash sonrió y le despeino su cabello.

-Tranquila ¿Si? Vamos a la sala a cambiarte las vendas

Coloco el brazo de Anabel detrás de su cuello y coloco su mano en la cintura y la levanto. Para Anabel era inevitable ocultar su vergüenza en ese momento, pero a la vez se sentía la chica con más suerte en el mundo.

Cuando doblaron a la esquina, por poco ambos jóvenes se caen otra vez, ya que Misty llego de improviso, observándolos con molestia.

-¿No hacen una linda pareja?-comento Delia Ketchum

-Si… muy linda…-dijo con malicia

Le tenía odio a esa chica de cabello morado, era detestable. ¿Qué se creía esa chiquilla?

-¡Listo!- grito Ash al terminar de hacer el tratamiento

Anabel solo sonrió al ver el entusiasmo del muchacho.

Misty se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, observando desde la puerta la escena, le invadieron unas ganas de golpear a esa chiquilla, pero tenía que controlarse, ya se las vería en alguna oportunidad que estuvieran solamente las dos solas.

-Gracias

-Ash- lo llamo Delia- La cena esta lista, ayuda a tu amiga ha acercarse al comedor.

Ash asintió, extendió su mano hasta Anabel, esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse, rechazo cordialmente su mano, se paro y comenzó a caminar con dificultad, si pudo correr hasta la cocina, seguramente podría caminar. Ash solo la observo y la siguió muy cerca de ella, solo por si acaso si perdía el equilibrio.

-¿Misty, te quedas a comer con nosotros?

La pelinaranja observo su reloj, tenía que regresar al gimnasio.

-No lo siento, tengo que volver al gimnasio, ya que mañana a primera hora tengo una batalla, será para otra oportunidad.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, cuídate

-Adiós señora, Adiós Ash, adiós chiquilla de cabello teñido-dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta principal

-¿Chiquilla de cabello teñido?-le pregunto Ash a Anabel

-Larga historia…

-¡Vaya! Así que eres uno de los Ases del Frente de batalla…

-Sip

-Y también uno de los más fuertes-comento Ash

-¿En serio?

-¡Si! Me venció la primera vez

-Ya basta, me estoy avergonzando- dijo Anabel con las mejillas sonrojadas

Las risas fueron inevitables, Anabel sentía como si perteneciera a esa familia y quien podia negarlo, a pesar de ser una familia chica sabían transmitir esa hospitalidad que muy extraño se encontraba, para Anabel era simplemente perfecta esa familia.

-¡oh! Ya se ha hecho tarde, será mejor que me vaya…

-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? Tengo un futon que tal vez te pueda servir

-Yo…

Queria estar mas tiempo con esa familia, pero como todo sueño tiene final, este también debía acabar.

-No quiero molestarlos

-Es todo lo contrario, nos quitarías una preocupación, ya que no sabríamos si llegaste bien

Anabel no sabia que responder, Delia Ketchum estaba siendo muy amable, demasiado como para rechazar la oferta. Aun sentía el dolor proveniente de su herida, lo mejor era quedarse.

-No realmente no quisiera ser una molestia- maldijo a su conciencia, porque siempre tenia que decir lo contrario.

-Vamos Anabell quedate, por nosotros no hay ningún problema-le dijo Ash

Como rechazar aquella aun _mas tentadora_ oferta.

-Si, ustedes lo desean-

El resto de la cena paso igual, cuando terminaron, Anabel quiso ayudar a Delia a limpiar los platos, mas esta la mando directamente a dormir, ya que noto el cansancio en sus ojos. Anabel siguió a Ash hasta su habitación, donde ya la esperaba un acogedor futon.

-Oye Ash y ¿Pikachu?-pregunto mientras se metia dentro del futon

-Pues esta en el laboratorio del profesor, jugando con todos mis pokemon, necesitaba relajarse, después de tantas batallas

Anabel sonrio, Ash si que demostraba amar a sus pokemon, era una de las tantas razones por la cuales se había enamorado de el.

-¡Ya se! Que te parece si mañana vamos al laboratorio de profesor

Anabel asintió.

-En ese caso mejor ir a dormir, para que mañana estemos con mucha energía para poder jugar con todos los pokemon

-Ok

La muchacha anhelaba que ya fuera mañana, deseaba tanto jugar con los pokemon del laboratorio pero de igual manera pasar el tiempo con Ash.

* * *

Estoy aqui... esperando ser abucheada por todos los seguidores de esta historia...

Lo se me demoro **SIGLOS **en actualizar, pero la imaginacion se me fue de esta historia, pero al parecer ha regresado

buenoooo la proxima actualizacion seria...

en un mes...

No me tiren Tomates por favor! Soy alergica a ellos .

Es que las clases ya han comenzado y nos tratan como esclavos y como si no tuviesemos nada que hacer .

En fin en si es mejor para mi ya que asi tendre mayor tiempo de pensar, revisar, corregir todo lo que escribo

Para darles algo mas presentable...

Eso es todo se me cuidan!

Sin travesuras!

_**Naomi-chian**_


	4. Jugando Contigo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokemon le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen:** El amor y la amistad. Ambos son importantes, pero al momento de elegir, es cuando el corazon y la mente comienzan una guerra. A mi querida amada, a mi querido amigo... Sean felices.

* * *

**Todo fue por la lluvia**

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 4 - Final**

**Jugando Contigo**

**...**

* * *

Jugando contigo

Final Chapter

Los rayos del sol chocaron contra la ventana, Anabel estiro sus brazos hacia el techo y miro a su lado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ash -actual maestro de la frontera – se encontraba durmiendo a su lado. Sus ronquidos – al principio - no la dejaron descansar en toda la noche, pero su insomnio valió la pena, ya que en su mente se había quedado grabada el rostro de Ash durmiendo. Se sentó en el futon y esta vez estiro sus piernas, un dolor punzante le recorrió toda su pierna. Se quito las frazadas y observo su pierna. Ya no sangraba pero aun le dolía.

-¿Anabel? – Escucho - ¿Aun te duele?

Su rostro volvió a enrojecer y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no duele – mintió – Solo tengo picazón

-¡Oh! Cuando bajemos me encargare de cambiarte el vendaje

-No te preocupes, yo misma lo hare – dijo – Ya has hecho mucho por mi

-Y lo seguiré haciendo

Anabel volvió a sonrojarse y no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado.

-Voy al baño – comento Anabel – De ahí bajare a la primera planta para poder a la Sra. Delia

-De acuerdo, en seguida bajare también

Ash fue el primero en levantarse y ayudo a Anabel a levantarse. Ella le agradeció y salió de la habitación, entro al baño. Se miro al espejo y toco su rostro, ardía mucho. Abrió el fregadero y se tiro agua a la cara. Era increíble lo que solo una mirada de Ash provocaba en su cuerpo. Su corazón latía, sus manos sudaban y sus mejillas enrojecían. Eran sensaciones cálidas y agradables.

Se vio su pierna y se froto suavemente su herida. Salió del baño y camino con cuidado piso abajo. Busco en la cocina y sala, pero no había señal de la Sra. Delia. Salió de la casa y vio a Mr. Mime barriendo la entrada. Anabel uso sus poderes telepáticos y pudo averiguar dónde se encontraba la madre de Ash, en el jardín de al lado.

Al llegar se encontró un hermoso patio. Flores crecían al borde y varios vegetales crecían en diferentes partes.

-¡Anabel, cariño! – grito Delia

-Buenos días – saludo

-¿Amaneciste mejor?

-Si – dijo con una sonrisa – Es un hermoso invernadero, ¿Usted lo hizo?

-Así es – dijo mientras guardaba unos vegetales en la cesa que tenia – me tomo mucho tiempo, pero con la ayuda de Mr. Mime, fue mucho mejor

-Me encantaría tener uno así en la torre de batalla, seria de mucha ayuda ya que no tendría que ir a cada rato al supermercado

-Eso es lo mejor, me ahorro mucho en dinero, aunque a veces no es conveniente ya que Ash es un glotón

Anabel rio y la acompaño Delia.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?

-Claro, pero ten cuidado con tu pierna

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-.-.-.-.-

-Así que tienes poder psíquicos – comento Delia – eso es sorprendente

-Solo lo puedo utilizar en pokemon – dijo mientras mordía una hamburguesa

-Pero fue por esa habilidad que la hizo la oponente más fuerte en la batalla de la frontera – dijo ya mordiendo su quinta hamburguesa

-Cariño come tranquilo, que hay muchas hamburguesas más

-Lo siento – dijo frotándose la cien – Después de comer, nos vamos al laboratorio del profesor Oak, tienes que ver a todos mi pokemon

-Ok

Al terminar de comer, Ash se encargo de lavar los platos, mientras Delia trataba la herida. Ella solo rozo un poco la herida y ella mostro un gesto de dolor.

-Aun te duele, ¿no es así? – comento

-Solo un poco – dijo ella

-Querida, lo peor que puedes hacer es callar tu dolor

Anabel quedo muda.

-Te echare una pomada para que pase el dolor

Delia termino de tratar la herida y le puso esta vez solo una gasa, para cubrir el contacto de su herida con el pantalón.

-Termine – dijo entrando Ash a la sala - ¿Vamos al laboratorio?

-Si – dijo Anabel con una sonrisa en los labios

El As se levanto y camino con tranquilidad hacia Ash, quien le abrió la puerta para ir hacia el laboratorio. Delia los acompaño hasta la puerta. Vieron a Mr. Mime ahora regando las flores.

-Nos vemos luego, mama

-Hasta luego, Sra. Delia

-Cuídense y diviértanse

Cuando ya ambos se perdieron de la vista de Delia, ella se puso su mano en la barbilla y sonrió con dulzura.

-¿No hacen una linda pareja?

Mr. Mime asintió con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que recibió al entrar al laboratorio fue un abrazo de su Muk, lo siguiente fue una embestida de Bayleef y finalmente un chorro de agua de su Totodile. Anabel reía con una mano en su boca, no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo.

-Es un gran honor que un As, venga a visitarnos – hablo el profesor

-El honor es mío, al conocer al profesor pokemon más famoso de toda la región

El profesor Oak se sonrojo y se rasco la nuca. Ash llevo a Anabel al jardín, ella no pudo evitar lanzar una gran sonrisa. Todos los pokemon estaban jugando y divirtiéndose entre ellos, era un sueño hecho realidad.

-Vamos – le dijo Ash mientras le tomaba la mano

Ella sonrió y asintió.

Pasaron toda la mañana jugando con los pokémon. Anabel se lo estaba pasando bien. Todo era diversión y muchas sonrisas.

-¡Ash! – escucho que lo llamaban

El nombrado volteo y miro a su compañero, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

-¡Tracey! – Grito – tiempo sin vernos

-Siento molestarte – dijo – Pero necesitamos tu ayuda

Anabel se levanto y miro a ambos chicos con preocupación.

-¿Sucedió algo?

Tracey miro a la compañera de Ash y no pudo evitar dar un grito al ver de quien se trataba, pero dada la situación, trato de contener su postura y miro serio a los chicos.

-Un pokemon se perdió en el bosque, ¿Nos podrían ayudar?

Ambos asintieron. En un principio Ash le pidió a Anabel que se quedara – por su pierna – lastimada, pero la chica era terca como una mula, algo que Ash difícilmente pudo ganar y que tampoco ganaría.

Al entrar al bosque, Ash no se separaba de Anabel, la máxima distancia que se separaban eran de 15 pasos.

El entrenador mando a sus pokemon a que buscaran al pokemon que se había perdido, un azumarril recién evolucionado, al parecer sus demás amigos le habían estado molestando y el huyo del lugar.

Al cabo de un rato, Pikachu apareció entre los arbustos, algo alterado. Los dos lo siguieron y vieron como el pequeño azumarril era atacado por un enjambre de Beedrill.

-¡Pikachu, impactrueno! – le ordeno

El pokemon lanzo su ataque y espanto a todos los pokemon. El pobre pokemon temblaba en un sitio. Anabel camino hacia él y lo acurruco entre sus brazos. Ash sonrió al ver la escena y Pikachu se subió al hombro de su entrenador para ver la escena con mayor detalle.

Sin embargo aquel dulce momento fue intervenido. Un fuerte ruido asusto a todos los pokemon del lugar, todos miraron el cielo y vieron como un rayo con una gran fuerza caía hacia la tierra. Anabel tembló, pero en la mirada de Ash se veía una gran curiosidad.

-Vuelve al laboratorio – le dijo Ash a Anabel y se fue corriendo en dirección al gran rayo que cayó.

-¡Ash, espera!

El instinto de Anabel le dijo que lo siguiera, pero también temía por el pokemon que estaba en sus brazos. El azumarril noto la preocupación del As, llamo su atención y le sonrió. Anabel abrazo con más fuerza el pokemon y camino lo más rápido posible en dirección en donde se había ido Ash.

-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar al lado del entrenador, vio como miraba hacia una pradera. Ella miro en la misma dirección y vio a un pokemon mucho más alto que ella y de un color amarillo con rayas negras.

-Sorprendente – dijo Ash

Anabel lo miro, algo le daba mala espina. Noto como Ash sacaba su pokedex y este no reconocía al pokemon que estaba adelante. Su poder psíquico le decía que algo andaba mal. El pokemon amarillo al sentir la presencia de ambos corrió hacia el bosque.

Ash trato de detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. El pokemon había huido.

-¿Ash?

-Aun… aun hay pokemon por descubrir…

El As miro el suelo y luego sonrió. Sabía lo que vendría en un par de días. Su sexto sentido se lo decía.

-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar al laboratorio, lo primero que sucedió fue que Tracey renegó al pokemon. Este obviamente se puso a llorar, pero nuevamente fue tranquilizado por Anabel.

-¡Oh, casi me olvido! – Dijo Tracey – Gary volvió

Ash se sorprendió. Anabel no conocía a Gary, pero si había escuchado de él. El nieto del profesor Oak, un gran entrenador e investigador.

-Esta cerca del laboratorio y... ¡Ah, Scott llamo! – Dijo Tracey – Pregunto por ti, Anabel, al parecer hay un retador en la torre de batalla y te necesitan, vendrá dentro de un rato

No podía negarlo se sentía muy triste. Quería pasar más tiempo con Ash y porque no, también con su mama y pokemon. Llegado el momento tal vez renunciaría a su puesto de As y tendría una vida pacífica y tranquila, al lado de sus pokemon y – esperaba – con el chico que le gustaba y quería.

Ash comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Gary, su rival. Ella trataba de seguirle el paso, cuando una ola de humo los cubrió. Ambos tosieron por la cantidad de polvo, cuando se disperso, noto que al frente de ellos estaba Scott con su auto.

-¡Anabel! – Le grito - ¡No te escapes sin avisar!

El As rio nerviosa. Scott noto que Anabel trataba de no apoyarse en una de sus piernas. Lo supuso de inmediato.

-¡Estas herida! – Grito - ¡Que dirán ahora de mí!

Anabel trato de calmar a Scott. Miro a Ash y vio en su mirada que tenía muchas ganas de ir a donde se encontraba Gary. No le quitaría más tiempo.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Ash

Ash la miro y le sonrió.

-No ha sido nada – le dijo – cuando quieras visítanos

-Lo hare – le dijo mientras asentía – Mándale saludos a tu mama

Con ayuda de Scott, Anabel subió al auto y de inmediato se puso en marcha. Anabel miro hacia atrás y vio a Ash correr hacia donde se encontraba Gary. Suspiro. Aunque los sentimientos de ella fueran fuertes, Ash aun seguía siendo un niño. Cuando Scott giro en una curva, Anabel pudo ver con más detalle el gran laboratorio del profesor Oak. Sin embargo lo que llamo le llamo más la atención es que aquel pokemon amarillo que había visto en el bosque estaba a un lado de un chico con camisa negra y al frente de ellos estaba Ash.

Ese debía ser Gary. Se acomodo en su asiento y miro esta vez el paisaje. Su sexto sentido le había dicho. Ash iniciaría un nuevo viaje. ¿A dónde? No lo sabía. Suspiro una vez más. La próxima vez que vea a Ash se lo diría.

Le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos. Poco le importaba si aun no había madurado.

Lo haría.

Le diría te quiero.

* * *

Mew la pokefanatica: Tenia que hacerlo en ese entonces, este fue mi primer fic de pokemon y tambien el que escribi. Lamento mucho mi irresponsabilidad al no continuarlo como se debe. Gracias por leer.

Hechizero15: Lamento mi irresponsabilidad al momento de continuar el fic. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y otras vez mil disculpas.

Ojo Critico: Acepto tus criticas, pero antes tambien deberias ver la fecha en que se publico este fic, se que dira 2008, pero realmente publique este fic en el 2006 en una pagina llamada Paraiso Fanfiction. Como mencione, este es el primer fic que escribi, se que podrias decirme que lo corrigiera en su debido tiempo y momento, pero es como si borrara una parte de mi infancia, es por eso que lo deje asi. Aparte al leer este fic, yo puedo notar como con el tiempo he evolucionado en todo este tiempo que llevo escribiendo historias. Muchas gracias por leer y disculpa el retraso. Cuidate.

Narushizu4ever: A ti es a quien le debo una gran disculpa, todos los comentarios que me haz dejado para que lo continue, las insistencias, los mensajes, en serio mil disculpas. Sinceramente a mi me gusta el AshxMisty, pero no tanto como esta pareja. Y lo se, me tarde años, disculpa en serio. Muchas gracias por tu insistencia y apoyo en todo este tiempo.

SB: Disculpa el laaargo retraso que lleva este fic. Y lo se, ninguna chica ha "admitido" que loe gusta Ash, asi directamente como Anabel lo hizo en su debido capitulo, es por eso que soy fan de esta pareja. Nuevamente disculpa el retraso.

toaneo07: Gracias y mil disculpas el retraso, se que debi darle con mas ganas pero... no tengo excusas... solo disculpame... Nuevamente gracias.

Aurarcangel: No lo dejo abandonado, solo que... no se simplemente no lo se, en fin muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Cuidate y disculpas por mi retraso.

* * *

No tengo excusa, solo tengo que pedirles perdon por mi enorme retraso.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui. Cuidense mucho

**_Naomi-chian_**


End file.
